One Direction Sex
by Wooof
Summary: Members of the One Direction group get nasty with one another.
1. Zayne and Louis

Zayne and Louis were in a hotel playing video games before going on stage the following night, the other band members were on the first floor eating pizza. Zayne asked louis if he was a virgin, and louis said yes. "Really" he asked again. "yeah" louis responded back again confused.

Zayne got up, unzipped his pants, pulled his pants and boxers down and showed louis his dick. "Take a good look at it louis". "are you horny or something" Louis laughed. But zayne had a serious look on his face.

"Suck it" zayne commanded. Louis tried to run out the door but zayne locked the door, grabbed louis tightly and pushed his head down and said "open widely".

Louis opened his mouth as zayne shoved his dick straight into his mouth pumping his member in and out of louis mouth. Zaynes dick grew hard in louis mouth as louis grabbed the base of the cock and sucked it. Bobbing his head up and down the member making zayne moan and groan. Zayne came hard in his throat.

"Now take off your clothes and show me your ass". Louis blushed but did so. He took his pants off and showed zayne his perfect ass. Zayne smacked it. "ouch" cried louis. "oh shut up you bitch" zayne yelled.

Zayne positioned his member at Louis puckered hole and slammed directly into him with full force. Louis screamed out in pure pain as Zayne smacked his body against Louis with force. Louis clenched around zaynes dick with each torturous thrust.

Then he grabbed louis dick and jacked him off hard and fast as he pounded harder and harder into louis. Louis came hard into zaynes hand as he clenched around the dick pounding him.

ZAyne whimpered and almost came but held it in. "I'm not ready yet" he said.

He turned louis around on his back, lifted his legs and slammed back into him causing screams and wimpers to flood out of their mouths. Zayne started slamming into louis so hard to the point where he screamed to the heavens and came hard into louis hole grunting and scrunching his face as he emptified his balls into louis hole.

Zayne fell on top of him and fell a sleep.


	2. Harry and Louis

Harry walked in and saw Zayne laying on top of Louis. "Help" Louis wispered to Harry. All he did was stand there in shock.

Then he too unzipped his pants, pulled his pants down along with his boxers and showed Louis his dick. "Your gonna suck me next" he commanded.

"What" Louis said confusingly. "You heard what I said " Harry winked as he walked up to Louis, grabbed Zayne and layed him on the other side of the bed and told Louis to open his mouth.

Louis opened his mouth as Harry stroked his dick a few times getting it hard and then sliding it all the way down Louis throat. Causing Louis to choke with a strain. "Ugh" Harry moaned.

Louis throat was so slimy with saliva that it almost made Harry cum. "Hold on tight" Harry warned when he started thrusting his dick in and out of Louis as he threw his head back and moaned loudly. He grabbed Louis by his nappy messy hair and pumped into his choking sensitive throat.

Louis gagged and strained from the dick being forcefully shoved into his throat. Harry was much bigger then Zayne and could cum twice as much, and also Harry's cum was more bitter and thicker which Louis hated because he hated swallowing cum. Now he had to endure Harry's.

"MMM this feels good' Harry moaned before he started slamming into Louis throat as Louis contracted around his dick. Harry screamed as he exploded. He saw stars as thick hot cum shot down Louis throat. Louis threw up in his throat because of the horrible taste of Harry. but Harry didn't allow the cum to drip out of his mouth, he kept the dick in Louis throat and came into his stomach long and hard.

"We aren't finished yet, this time I'm gonna make you throat sore" Said Harry as Louis cried while a dick was still shoved down his throat. "I'm gonna make you swallow it whole bitch"


	3. Harry, Zayne and Louis

Harry's dick grew incredibly hard in Louis throat, but then pulled out. His dick was glistening with his own thick sperm, Louis saliva and slime. "Are you ready? open up" Harry commanded and Louis begged but Harry slapped him.

"Open up or I'll end up fucking you silly all night". So louis had no choice but to open his mouth. Then Zayne woke up and saw the two boys.

"You decided to get nasty without me boys, let me join" Zayne laughed.

"Lets both fuck his mouth at the same time" Harry thought out loud.

"I have a better idea, let me fuck Louis in the ass while you fuck his throat" Zayne said

"Ok good idea" Harry said.

So both boys put Louis in an uncomfortable position, Louis ass was sticking straight out as his mouth was at Harry's hard cock. Then Zayne grabbed some lube, squeezed it all out on his hand and smothered it all over his dick and slapped his dick on Louis ass.

"ready" "ready" "ok let's go"

Zayne slowly slid in Louis tight ass and grunted loudly because louis was so tight. Then Harry slid his dick down Louis throat.

Both guys started thrusting their hips slowly in and out of Louis without a care in the world. Zayne and Harry held hands and tongue kissed each other as they fucked Louis harder and harder. Louis moaned in his throat as he felt pre-cum ooze down into his throat and tasted Harry's nasty musky cock as it plunged in and out of his mouth.

Then he felt Zayne hit his sweet spot over and over again and also felt pre-cum deep inside his asshole. The mixture of pre-cum and lube was too much for Zayne and squirted out a load, "OOps sorry about that" He said angrily. He paused so the cum could go back into his balls and then started furiously fucking him again.

Both guys started thrusting at incredible speed moaning and grunting together in unison. Zayne started thrusting forcefully into Louis, and smacked his ass hard. He lost control and thrusted sloppily into him as Harry thrusted so hard that he stopped his movements inside of Louis throat. Scrunched his face and came so hard that there was no cum left.

Zayne also stopped his movements and held his cum in because he wasn't ready yet.

"I wanna cum in Louis mouth' he said as he took his dick out of louis ass with a slimy pop and sat by Harry and stuffed his dick in with Harry's and they both thrusted into Louis. Louis eyes rolled in the back of his skull as his mouth stretched to the limit.

Zayne fucked his mouth more and more until he screamed. He held Louis tightly with his hands and spurted his entire load deep into Louis Throat. Zayne made a painful face as he continued to buck his hips as he came hard and long.

The pressure of the organism made Zayne fall asleep again.

Then Louis and Harry fell asleep.


	4. Zayne and Louis again

The next day Louis sucks Zayne off hard and fast, causing loud grunts to come out of zayne's mouth. Lous was in-experienced to blow jobs, so he sucks in contorted ways that zayne didn't imagine getting from him. Zayne felt like his cock was gonna rip off. Then he feels his cock rumble. Zayne's head flew back, he covered his mouth, he shut his eyes as a huge wave of thick creamy cum shoots out of his cock and into Louis's mouth filling him up completely. Zayne forces Louis to swallow it all in one gulp.

zayne gets worn out and tries to cover his cock until Louis swipes it out of the way and slides the cock down his throat in one switch motion. Zayne contorts his face. Then lou starts slurping and sucking the cock as he chocked. Zayne made incredible noises as his limp cock was being sucked harder by the un-experienced louis.

Louis used both hands to pump it while sucking the guy above him. "oh shit lou I'm gonna fucking cummmm"

Zayne couldn't take no more and shot the rest of his load into Louis mouth and made him swallow it.

Then he then turns Louis around facing his ass up and pounds into Louis with one thrust. Louis screamed to the top of his lungs as Zayne pounded into him harder and harder. "I won't have any cum left after tonight" Zayne cries out as he pounds harder and harder and faster and faster until he came so hard that he almost passed out.

The end


	5. Something special lol

**Welcome back :D This will be a series of members from the One Direction group having sex with one another. I can also include people like you guys having sex with one of the members too, all you have to do is give me a review on who you want me to hook you up with :D there isn't enough hot stories with this group. Well maybe just one. Also Austin Mahone will guest star! Enjoy the ride :)**

* * *

During the making of their hit song, What makes you beautiful. The group members got a lunch break as they left the beach. But only two remained which was Liam and Harry. Liam had something important to tell Harry that he was really upset about. After winning the X factor, Liam was a very mature leader of the group, but he was curious about why Harry was trying to out sing him in this music video they were making.

Liam: I don't like the fact that you think you're the leader, when you didn't put half the hard work in leading this group like i've been doing for you guys. I'm like a big brother to you guys, why are you trying to be the star. This is why we named ourselves One Direction, because we are one...together! it's not called Harry and the boys. Do you understand that?

Harry turned his nose up at Liam as if he were a fool, because he knew exactly what was going on here. Harry was starting to think that Liam was jealous of him for stealing his leadership role. He couldn't help it that he was a better singer, better yet..better looking.

Harry: So is this what this is all about? hmmmm? I thought we were friends? I would never try to outshine anybody. It's not in my character. But if you want me to tone it down a notch, I can if you want.

Liam: Ok good.

Liam and Harry hugged each other in a brotherly way as it was time to continue making the music video.

( Minutes later)

Liam noticed that Harry was still at it again, trying to get all the attention and trying to out sing everyone. This made his blood boil and steam came out of his ears. After the video was over, the boys were packing their stuff in the car, talking and laughing as Harry noticed Liam wasn't with them. He looked at the beach and saw Liam sitting in the sand with a stick in his hand moving it around in the dirt with his head down as if he were sad.

Harry ran up to him and said "what's wrong?"

Liam: Nothing

Harry: Are you sure? what can I do to make you happy.

Liam: by giving me what I want.

Harry: And what do you want.

Liam: To be the boss, the leader. I'll show you whose boss ok, do you remember the time where every time you would get out of line and I would make you suck my dick.

Harry: Please master Liam, don't make me again.

Liam: Get on your knees, you're gonna have to learn your lesson.

Liam took off his belt and grabbed Harry before he tried to run away. He dragged deeper down the beach so nobody could see them. "Get on your fucking knees damn it!". "NO"

Then SMACK! Liam whooped him with the belt over and over again, harry yelled and said okay okay, he pulled his pants down revealing his nice bubble butt, Liam smacked it as it jiggled. Then Liam ripped Harry's boxers off revealing his huge british cock. "you've gotten bigger" Liam moaned loudly.

Liam: Well...you know the deal, bend down.

Harry got on all fours and wobbled his ass in front of Liam as Liam smacked his fat ass. Then he opened his ass cheeks and licked the puckered hole with his tongue, spitting on it and sticking his finger in there trying to stretch him out.

Then he pulls his pants down revealing his long hard aching monster! that leaked loads of pre-cum. " oh i'm gonna fuck you so hard" Liam said. Harry lifted his ass a little higher as Liam grabbed his hips and plunged his dick straight in with one trust. The tight hold around his cock was like a vice. He felt like he was gonna cum right then and there until he started ramming his dick in. Harry was mooing like a cow as Liam fucked him to the hilt. Plowing his hard throbbing dick directly into Harry's prostate. Liam wanted to cum so hard that he pounded into Harry with all his might. He almost shot a load a thick creamy jizz as he stopped.

He didn't wanna cum just yet, so then he started moving again lightly. Until Harry slammed up against him with a mighty "THUMP!"

Lima: AHHHHHHHHH

The other boys heard moaning and loud smacking sounds, and wondered where it was coming from. So they went searching.

Meanwhile Liam was giving Harry the time of his life, slamming and plowing into him like he never had sex before. He heard and felt his hard balls smack up against Harry's ass as he kept pulling out and slamming directly into his prostate. feeling his hanging balls smacking loudly into Harry's buttocks with every powerful thrust. He thought he was gonna cum soon.

Harry grabbed his huge cock and jacked it as Liam fucked him harder and harder until, they both came loud and hard, spewing large amounts of cum everywhere. Harry emptied his semen onto the nice warm sand as Liam came straight into Harry's prostate as he continued fucking him giving a mighty roar! he then stopped as he felt his own cum coat up his cock inside of Harry. Filling him up completely.

The burning shooting cum continued as both boys felt like their cocks were melting. Their balls felt like volcanos shooting out jets of lava as the post organism came to an end.

Liam pulled his limp dripping cum coated cock out as Harry got up with his anus burning and stinging. He felt Liam's cum sloshing around inside of his tight anus as he walked to get his clothes.

Liam had nothing to whip his creamy cock off with, it glistened in the sun. so he let Harry suck it off as he wobbled his creamy dick in front of Harry's face as he opened his mouth wide and engulfed it whole slurping all of the cum off of Liam. Harry swallowed it all and burped.

Liam: Good boy

Liam slapped and squeezed Harry's ass as he told him to put on his clothes.

Finally Both boys put their clothes on and headed back to the car to find the boys waiting for them.

Zayn: Where the hell have you two been?

Liam: Oh just doing each other some favors.

Liam: I think we took to long.

Harry: Yeah I agree

Liam: Get in the car, I'm gonna go find the rest of the boys, stay here so nobody won't steal out stuff.

Liam smacked Harry's ass and winked at him until the boys came back and found Harry's torn underwear.

Nail: What the hell happened to your undies, haha

Harry: A seagull ripped them.

Zayn: A seagull? were you like skinny deeping or something?

Liam gave Harry a death stare as Harry said," I was peeing and a seagull ripped them."

Liam: Welp time to go boys, get in.


	6. Harry and Nial in a pool

Harry and Nial

Nial slurped Longingly at the salty tasting cock as Harry started thrusting his hips into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat like a mad man. "Oh gosh" Harry choked out as Nial bit him. Nial grabbed the shaft and pumped him as he swallowed Harry into his mouth sucking hard and pumping erratically.

Harry was shaking all into the water as Nial sucked him harder and harder. All they could hear was loud sucking, slurping and smacking sounds. Harry felt pre-cum seep from the tip and he kept thrusted shallowly into his group member's throat.

Suck

Suck

Suck

Chew.

That's when Nial felt a load of jizz shoot down his throat and into his stomach, he swallowed delightly, popped off his dick and faced his white ass up in Harry's face. Harry smacked Nial's butt cheeks hard and positioning his member at his entrance. Then he plunged into him with full force making nail scream and pant heavily. Harry didn't really know what to do, but he grabbed Nial's hips and plowed into him causing Nial to clench hard around him.

"AWWW SHIT" Harry grunted as he stretched the boys hole quickly with each thrust. Then he thrust all the way in every time hitting the boy's prostate hard. Nial got dizzy and shot his jizz from his wiener and soaked into the pool water. Harry turned Nial around and rammed into him and cumming hard, cum shot through nial's hole and splattered into his prostate, Nial felt the gush swell up his insides.

Harry slid out with a pop. "That was good" he said getting out of the pool with a dick flopping as he walked away. Lol


End file.
